Forbidden Music
Category:Films | directed by = Walter Forde | written by = Armin Robinson; Fritz Koselka; Rudolph Bernauer; Ernest Betts; Eric Maschwitz; Marion Dix; L. du Garde Peach | produced by = Max Schach | music by = Oscar Straus Van Phillips | cinematography = John W. Boyle | edited by = Lynn Harrison | distributed by = Capitol Film Corporation | release date(s) = October 8th, 1936 | mpaa rating = | running time = 64 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Forbidden Music is a British feature film of the comedy and music genres. It was directed by Walter Forde with a screenplay adapted by Rudolph Bernauer and written by Marion Dix and L. duGarde Peach based on a story treatment by Armin Robinson and Fritz Koselka. Additional dialogue was provided by Ernest Betts and Eric Maschwitz. It was released in the United Kingdom on October 8th, 1936, where it premiered in London. It was not released in the United States until December 26th, 1938. The film was produced by the Capitol Film Corporation and distributed in the UK by General Film Distributors and in the United States by Screen Guild Productions. Plot Cast Notes * The original title for this film was Land Without Music. * Forbidden Music (1936) redirects to this page. * Forbidden Music was released in the United Kingdom on October 8th, 1936, where it premiered in London. It was not released in the United States until December 26th, 1938. * This film was re-released in the United States on September 3rd, 1948. * Screenplay writer L. du Garde Peach is credited as L. duGarde Peach in this film. * Adaptation writer Rudolph Bernauer is credited as Rudolf Bernauer in this film. * Actor Mike Johnson is uncredited for his performance in this film. * This is the fifth feature film produced by the Capitol Film Corporation of the United Kingdom. It was one of four films produced by Capitol in 1936. * This is director Walter Forde's twenty-fourth feature film. It is his only film work for the year 1936. Prior to his work in features, he also directed seven film shorts. * This is the twentieth feature film role for actor Jimmy Durante. * This film marks the acting debut of Evelyn Ankers, who will go on to appear in such films as Hold That Ghost, The Wolf Man and The Ghost of Frankenstein. She appears in the "Who Said Carlini" segment of Forbidden Music and is uncredited for her participation in this film. * Actor Andreas Malandrinos is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Ben Williams is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Film composer Oscar Straus Van Phillips is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This film has a total of fourteen credited actors and four uncredited actors. Recommendations See also External Links * * Forbidden Music at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1930s/Films Category:1936/Films Category:October, 1936/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Black and white films Category:F/Films Category:Walter Forde/Director Category:Armin Robinson/Writer Category:Fritz Koselka/Writer Category:Rudolph Bernauer/Writer Category:Ernest Betts/Writer Category:Eric Maschwitz/Writer Category:Marion Dix/Writer Category:L. du Garde Peach/Writer Category:Max Schach/Producer Category:Oscar Straus Van Phillips/Composer Category:John W. Boyle/Cinematographer Category:Lynn Harrison/Editor